


Tie Breaker

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for gen drabble, word "Vote"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Breaker

The gavel hit the table and as normal the handle broke into two, letting the mallet fly across the table to Davy.

“I guess we need a need a new gavel,” Mike said as he picked up the mallet off the table.

“But the vote is two to two,” Micky complained about being able to go on a date with his girl instead of practicing. Davy was for skipping out to, from the daily grind of going through their set.

“So I guess, we’ll let Mr. Schneider to decide,” Mike announced pulling the string.

The card read “You can go.”


End file.
